The baby Cullen- Evangeline Cullen
by shewho30
Summary: When out hunting one night together, the Cullens come across a new born baby girl alone in the woods. Even the undead couldn't leave her there, so they take her in, making their eternities take a completely different route. Follow the story of 15 year old Evangeline Cullen on her journey...
1. Chapter 1

Evangeline Cullen- Chapter 1

 _Recenlty rehoming in London, England with their new identities The Cullens, or should I say The Woodlocks, were just getting settled in the area, when one night out a hunt together they came across a newborn baby, all alone in the woods. In the early hours of the morning, and temperatures predicted to drop below freezing, foreseen by Alice, even those without a beating heart couldnt leave the baby girl defenseless on her own. So they take her in, making their eternities take a completely different route._

15 years later...  
Eva's POV:  
'I'm gonna swing from the CHANDELIER! I'm gon-' I cut off my alarm with a slam down onto the iphone docking station, injuring my hand in the process, before groaning and rolling back over. "Eva! Time to get up sweetheart!" My mama ,Esme, shouts up the stairs. Knowing there is no way out of this, I peel off the sheets and drag myself into the bathroon to shower and brush my teeth. Walking back into my bedroom, and finshing my braids, I head into my wardrobe to find my outfit already laid out by my sister Alice, as usual. I get dressed before checking everything in the mirror, before adjusting my outfit slightly before I am satisfied. I am wearing a short sleeved white lace dress that comes to my knees, with white over the knee socks and my brown knee high boots. My hair into two small high ponytails, while the rest of the it is left down.

Oh! How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Evangeline Cullen and I am 15 years old. I live with my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, and my 5 adoptive siblings Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Yes I am adopted, my family found me when they were out hunting. Yes they were hunting, because they are vampires. Yes that's right, but they are vegetarians, only feeding on the blood on animals, so I am completley safe with them. The only person who has troubles with humans is Jasper becuase he is apparently newest to the diet, but he doesn't have any problem with me because of what I am. Oh you thought I was the normal one? Please there is nothing normal about us Cullens! To add to our crazy bunch, I am a siren. Ever heard of one? Thought not. Basically we are the angels of the supernaturals. We have beautiful voices that we can control anything with and are natural extremely beautiful, like vampires, as a feature to lure vampires in. Weird right. I sing all the time anyway, so I now know how to control it. Pretty weird, huh? Vampires and werewolves are natural protectors of us, making my life a whole lot more coincidencefull, considering I live in a house full of vampires. Apparently there are werewolves across the forest but mama and papa say its not safe over there so I have never met one. Everyone is really over protective of me because of it and I am sadly the last siren alive so the vampire council want to find me, but they don't know where I am so I am babied by everyone all the time, not that I'm complaining.

Anyway back on to my life, satisfied with how I look, I grab my phone and head out of my room, downstairs, into the kitchen, to find my family already there waiting, as usual. _'Of course they're already ready, they dont need to sleep!'_ I grumble inside my head. Hearing my thoughts, Edward chuckles before returning to his conversation with Alice. I head over to the cooker, kissing mama on the cheek and grabbing my pancakes with fruit she just made for me. "Morning mama, thank you, how was your night?" I ask her as none of them sleep. "My night was good, thank you. Did you sleep well sweetheart?" she replies with a warming smile on her face. "Alright I guess, didn't get enough sleep though" I groan, scoffing down my breakfast. Once I've finished I clear up my stuff and walk over to the couch and sit down on Jasper's lap who is currently packing my bag, as I forgot to last night, typical me.  
"Awe thanks Jazz, what would I do without you, huh?" I ask, kissing his cheek.  
He smiles back at me before whispering "I believe your life would be pretty boring, don't you think?".  
This sends me off into a set of giggles on him and he just watches me with a smile on his face. I am brought back to normality by Alice picking me up off his lap to inspect my outfit, making sure it is what she wantd me to wear. Nodding her head she smiles before announcing,"Its time to leave, get ready!". I groan and attempt to flop on the couch, but am caught by Emmett who chucks me over his shoulder and starts to walk out the house.  
We pass papa, who is now leaving for work, he chuckles seeing my awkward position and kisses my forehead beofre saying,"Goodbye pumpkin, see you later!"  
Once we're outside the house Emmett puts me back on the floor, allowing Jasper to put on my warm hoodie and denim jacket, Rosalie to put my bag in the car, Alice to fix my hair once again as we reach the car and Edward pick me up to put me in the back of the convertible. "I swear if I didnt have you guys, I would just be a hobo" I declare.  
Everyone laughs as they get into their respectible cars. Rosalie, Alice and I are going in Rosalie's red audi convertible, Emmett and Jasper are going in Emmett's jeep, while Edward is going in his silver volvo. They start their engines and we race off to school.

 **Ok so this is my first fan fiction so it is going to be anything on Stephenie Meyer, but I hope you like it! If you do, please review and I will update regularly. Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline Cullen- Chapter 2

Eva's POV:

We arrive in the school parking lot and park in our respectable spaces. Us girls won the race by the way, not to brag. _'Does perfect hair flip'_ I hear Edward laugh quietly at my weird and competitive thoughts once again, as he gets out of his car. Simultaneously, don't ask me how, everyone gets out of their cars in unison and walks around together. With my bag on my back I stand up on my seat in the car and as Jasper and Emmett pass our car they hold out their hands, which I grab onto, and lift me off the car and gracefully onto my feet. We all then walk into school as a group, ignoring the stares and whispers we get from the other students. It's the usual, we arrive at school, get out of our cars in what I have heard people say _'slow motion; looking like supermodels'_ and walk into school together. It is the middle of the semester though so we have gotten used to the attention. Not that we enjoy it anyway. I can't say I don't enjoy though, 'insert winky face'. I am a freshmen, just to remind you guys, as I turned 15 a month ago. Edward, Alice and Jasper are juniors, while Rosalie and Emmett are seniors.

Anyway through my heavy and wild thoughts, I feel Jasper push me lightly to the left and I return to Earth to find us walking into our History class we have together. We sit down at the back next to each other and wait for the bell to ring. After 5 minutes of listening to Jazz reciting one of his stories from the Civil War, the bell rings and students begin filing in, glancing at us 'special' Cullens on their routes. Once everyone has settled down, the teacher announces "Ok class, there has been a change to the our studies this semester. For the rest of the semester, we will be learning every little bit of... The American Civil War!"  
This revelation is met by a series of moans and groans, while I turn to Jasper with a smirk on my face, to find him already looking back at me with a small smirk laying on his face as well, big enough for only me to see. "I think the rest of this semester is going to be different, don't you Major Whitlock?" I quietly ask him with a smug tone to my voice. "Yes ma'am" he agrees. We turn back to the teacher, but quickly lost interest, knowing all of this anyway. The Civil War was always something I found extremely interesting and fascinating, and with Jasper having a first class seat to the action, he took pride in telling me his war stories for as long as I can remember. The rest of the lesson was spent with me humming a calming tune to Jazz (using my siren abilities) as a student got a paper cut earlier in the lesson. I held his hand as he tried to control his bloodlust. As soon as the bell rung, we sprinted out of the classroom and down the halls towards the track field and bleachers. There we met our other 4 siblings who were already waiting and Alice rushed towards us and hugged her mate, once hearing our footsteps. Once everything was under control we unwillingly headed towards our nest lessons.

 _Skip to lunch_

I arrive at the our normal spot next to the bleachers with Rosalie and Emmett, us girls laughing at one of Emmett's terrible jokes. We greet everyone and walk back through school, towards the cafeteria. We walk along the outside of the building, towards the entrance and I make fun of Edward who is moaning about Alice informing of his future mate, who started at our school today, but he is yet to meet her.

Bella's POV:  
Angela and Jessica are discussing the boys swim team, or something, I'm just nodding along, spacing out, until I notice a group of people, who are the most gorgeous looking specimens I have ever seen. I looked through the windows of the cafeteria and watched them almost float along towards the entrance to the cafeteria. "Who are they?" I manage to say, to no one in particular, still staring at the inhumanly beautiful creatures. "The Cullens" Angela replies.  
"Yeah they're Dr and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, a few years ago" Jessica informs me with a smug smile.  
 _'She must love gossip or something'_ I think. "They kind of keep to themselves" Angela gently adds.  
"Yeah cause they're all together. Like together, together." Jessica continues.  
Just as she says that the Cullens enter the cafeteria and I'm sure I felt the atmosphere in the room shift. They entered and started to walk across the cafeteria, towards the only empty table, which I presume is theirs anyway, as I haven't see a single person go near it. First is a big, bulk guy with dark hair who smiles at the flawless girl he is holding hands with. The girl is inhumanly flawless. Blonde hair, flawless skin, she looks like she could make any girl's self esteem drop, just by looking at them. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie. And the big, dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal" Jessica gossips.  
"Jess, they're not actually related" Angela buts in.  
"Yeah but they live together, it's weird!" She moans back. Next to follow the now named Rosalie and Emmett, is a short, again pale, girl with brown pixie hair and a smile on her face, that radiates happiness. She is then twirled by another blonde, male, who has a solemn look on his face and primarily stares at the pixie girl on their walk towards their table.  
"The little dark-haired girl is Alice, she's really weird" Jessica comments.  
"And she's with Jasper, the blond one who looks like he's in pain" She continues, with a slight gesture to the boy behind us with her salad fork. "Dr Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker" She reveals.  
"Well maybe he'll adopt me" Angela jokes.  
I laugh half-heartedly with them, when I notice 2 more flawless students walking into the cafeteria. The first has got to be the most handsome boy I have ever seen. He has light brown hair and a pale face, finished with his sharp jaw line, that could probably cut your finger on. He is absolutely gorgeous. "Who's he?" I ask, trying to sound genuinely curious, instead of already lovesick. "That's Edward Cullen" Jessica explains with a lovesick sigh. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently nobody here is good enough for him" She says with a undertone of sourness. _'I wonder when he rejected her then?'_ I think.  
"Like I care!" She scoffs, trying to cover up her clear rejection. "Like seriously, don't waste your time" She advises.  
"Wasn't planning on it" I lie as I turn to look over my shoulder to find Edward staring at me. I hold his stare for a few solid seconds, until Jessica nudges me, making turn my attention back to her and Angela. "Now the last Cullen, she is what you would call the modern day Aphrodite" Jessica introduces.  
"Yeah that's Evangeline, or Eva Cullen. She a freshmen and the baby Cullen, but undoubtedly the most gorgeous 15 year old you will ever see" Angela continues, pointing slightly to a stunning girl who was walking through the cafeteria, towards their table. Then I realise something. "Wait you said she was 15?" I ask in shock.  
"Yeah. I know right, I was totes jealous when I first saw her, but she hard to hate as she's really nice" Jessica groans like it was a serious crisis. "Mmmm, totally" I reply trying to sound interested, but am busy gawking at this beautiful girl.  
She has long dark brown that some are in cute ponytails, while the rest cascades down her back. She has flawless skin, slightly darker than the rest of the Cullens' paper-white skin and her face is over-powered by a bright smile she wears on her face, showing her pearly white teeth. Eva walks up to our table and says "Hey Angela, hope the newspaper articles are going well. Oh hey Jessica love your outfit!" Wow, her voice is beautiful and she's just talking. "Hey Eva thanks, but nobody can beat your outfit, you rock everything you wear!" Jessica compliments back, with a envious smile on her face. Eva lets out an angelic laugh before replying "Oh you guys are too sweet! But you can thank Alice and Rosalie. Anyway I better go, nice to see you all, see you in English, Jessica!" and carries on her skip towards her older siblings, twirling her white dress on the way. "Like seriously when I was a freshmen, my face was covered in pimples, I had braces to straighten my rabbit teeth, and my fashion sense belonged in a thrift store!" Jessica continues to complains. Angela laughs slightly, agreeing with her complaints of their first year of high school. "Like seriously, the Cullens' look anything but normal. I mean nobody looks that flawless" Jess decides.  
And for the first time today, I agreed with something Jessica had said. Those Cullens' were anything but normal.

 **There you go, Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who has already the first chapter and if you like this story, then please review and I update as soon as I possibly can! Until next time, thanks again!**


End file.
